emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Lacey
Michael Lacey has been a director on Emmerdale since 2008, helming 147 episodes. Episodes directed by Michael Lacey 2000s 2008 (1 episode) * Episode 5102 (29th September 2008) '2009 (11 episodes)' *Episode 5220 (11th February 2009) *Episode 5221 (12th February 2009) *Episode 5222 (13th February 2009) *Episode 5223 (16th February 2009) *Episode 5288 (6th May 2009) *Episode 5289 (7th May 2009) *Episode 5290 (8th May 2009) *Episode 5291 (11th May 2009) *Episode 5320 (12th June 2009) *Episode 5321 (15th June 2009) *Episode 5322/5323 (16th June 2009) 2010s '2010 (11 episodes)' *Episode 5625 (4th June 2010) *Episode 5626 (7th June 2010) *Episode 5627/5628 (8th June 2010) *Episode 5658 (16th July 2010) *Episode 5659 (19th July 2010) *Episode 5660 (20th July 2010) *Episode 5561 (19th March 2010) *Episode 5750 (29th October 2010) *Episode 5751 (1st November 2010) *Episode 5752 (2nd November 2010) *Episode 5753 (3rd November 2010) '2011 (20 episodes)' *Episode 5808 (4th January 2011) *Episode 5809 (5th January 2011) *Episode 5810 (6th January 2011) *Episode 5811 (6th January 2011) *Episode 5840 (10th February 2011) *Episode 5841 (10th February 2011) *Episode 5842 (11th February 2011) *Episode 5843 (14th February 2011) *Episode 5881 (30th March 2011) *Episode 5882 (31st March 2011) *Episode 5883 (31st March 2011) *Episode 5884 (1st April 2011) *Episode 5885 (4th April 2011) *Episode 5913 (5th May 2011) (Co-directed with Judith Dine) *Episode 5914 (6th May 2011) (Co-directed with Judith Dine) *Episode 5915 (9th May 2011) (Co-directed with Judith Dine) *Episode 5940 (8th June 2011) *Episode 5941 (9th June 2011) *Episode 5942 (9th June 2011) *Episode 5943 (10th June 2011) '2012 (28 episodes)' *Episode 6126 (5th January 2012) *Episode 6127 (5th January 2012) *Episode 6128 (6th January 2012) *Episode 6129 (9th January 2012) *Episode 6162/6163 (16th February 2012) *Episode 6164 (17th February 2012) *Episode 6165 (20th February 2012) *Episode 6214 (17th April 2012) (Co-directed with Alan Wareing) *Episode 6215 (18th April 2012) (Co-directed with Alan Wareing) *Episode 6216 (19th April 2012) (Co-directed with Alan Wareing) *Episode 6217 (19th April 2012) (Co-directed with Alan Wareing) *Episode 6270 (25th June 2012) *Episode 6271 (26th June 2012) *Episode 6272 (27th June 2012) *Episode 6273/6274 (28th June 2012) *Episode 6342 (13th September 2012) *Episode 6343 (13th September 2012) *Episode 6344 (14th September 2012) *Episode 6345 (17th September 2012) *Episode 6385 (1st November 2012) *Episode 6386 (1st November 2012) *Episode 6387 (2nd November 2012) *Episode 6388 (5th November 2012) *Episode 6425 (18th December 2012) *Episode 6426 (19th December 2012) *Episode 6427 (20th December 2012) *Episode 6428 (20th December 2012) *Episode 6429 (21st December 2012) '2013 (13 episodes)' *Episode 6486 (26th February 2013) *Episode 6487 (27th February 2013) *Episode 6488 (28th February 2013) *Episode 6489 (28th February 2013) *Episode 6526 (12th April 2013) *Episode 6527 (15th April 2013) *Episode 6528 (16th April 2013) *Episode 6529 (17th April 2013) *Episode 6530/6531 (18th April 2013) *Episode 6558 (21st May 2013) *Episode 6559 (22nd May 2013) *Episode 6560 (23rd May 2013) *Episode 6561 (23rd May 2013) '2014 (13 episodes)' *Episode 6762 (9th January 2014) *Episode 6763 (9th January 2014) *Episode 6764 (10th January 2014) *Episode 6765 (13th January 2014) *Episode 6794 (14th February 2014) *Episode 6795 (17th February 2014) *Episode 6796 (18th February 2014) *Episode 6797 (19th February 2014) *Episode 6798/6799 (20th February 2014) *Episode 6833 (2nd April 2014) *Episode 6834 (3rd April 2014) *Episode 6835 (3rd April 2014) *Episode 6836 (4th April 2014) '2015 (14 episodes)' *Episode 7114 (24th February 2015) *Episode 7115 (25th February 2015) *Episode 7116/7117 (26th February 2015) *Episode 7150 (7th April 2015) (Co-directed with Simon Ferguson) *Episode 7151 (8th April 2015) *Episode 7152 (9th April 2015) *Episode 7153 (9th April 2015) *Episode 7188/7189 (21st May 2015) *Episode 7190 (22nd May 2015) *Episode 7191 (25th May 2015) *Episode 7351 (23rd November 2015) *Episode 7352/7353 (24th November 2015) *Episode 7354 (25th November 2015) *Episode 7355/7356 (26th November 2015) '2016 (11 episodes)' *Episode 7414 (2nd February 2016) *Episode 7415 (3rd February 2016) *Episode 7416 (4th February 2016) *Episode 7417 (4th February 2016) *Episode 7444 (8th March 2016) *Episode 7445 (9th March 2016) *Episode 7446 (10th March 2016) *Episode 7447 (10th March 2016) *Episode 7643 (17th October 2016) *Episode 7644 (18th October 2016) *Episode 7645 (19th October 2016) '2017 (8 episodes)' *Episode 7711 (2nd January 2017) *Episode 7712 (3rd January 2017) *Episode 7713 (4th January 2017) *Episode 7714/7715 (5th January 2017) *Episode 7740 (3rd February 2017) *Episode 7741 (6th February 2017) *Episode 7742 (7th February 2017) *Episode 7743 (8th February 2017) '2018 (12 episodes)' *Episode 8034 (4th January 2018) *Episode 8035 (4th January 2018) *Episode 8036 (5th January 2018) *Episode 8037 (8th January 2018) *Episode 8071 (15th February 2018) *Episode 8072 (15th February 2018) *Episode 8073 (16th February 2018) *Episode 8074 (19th February 2018) *Episode 8108 (29th March 2018) *Episode 8109 (29th March 2018) *Episode 8110 (30th March 2018) *Episode 8111 (2nd April 2018) '2019 (5 episodes)' *Episode 8468 (7th May 2019) *Episode 8469 (7th May 2019) *Episode 8470 (8th May 2019) *Episode 8471 (9th May 2019) *Episode 8472 (9th May 2019) Spin-offs directed by Michael Lacey * Paddy and Marlon's Big Night In (2011) Category:Emmerdale directors Category:Emmerdale crew